The town named Owari
by Mystery Dream
Summary: After a strange storm passed,Naruto separated from his friends and met two Akatsuki members who were assumed dead.They must go into a mystery town named Owari to save their friends.Once you stepped into the town,there was nearly no chance to get out,can they save their friends?This story took place on the way to an isolated island in the Land of Lightning before the war. SasoDei


**This is my first SasoDei fan fiction. If the plot don't satisfied you, Gomennasai!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I own, our favorite artists won't die.**

People believed that his or her soul couldn't find peace if he or she had unfinished business before he or she died. They became earthbound spirits and had to suffer every single minute. If there was some one who helped them to finish their unfinished business, they could cross over … or went into light. But there were some spirits who left behind to wait their beloved ones or save their beloved ones although they had no unfinished business…

xXx

Somewhere in the ocean,

The sky was covered by dark angry clouds and roared with thunders. Rain was pouring as if another ocean on the clouds fell upon the one on earth. The wind blew so hard that it sounded like thousands of horses running. The ocean was as rough as a demon under the darken sky. But there was a boat between the waves trying so hard not to crush. The people on the ship must be so brave that they travelled in this time without caring the weather…

Or may be not…

'Aoba, when will you think storm will pass away?' Naruto shouted to ninja with sun glasses while pulling rode that attached to main pole of the boat. _ How the hell he can wear sun glasses in this weather!_

'I don't know since I am not the one with bean brain who believes that imposer's lie-_there will be no storm within 10 days _and set out the ocean!' Said ninja glared back behind his glasses.

'Can't you guys just shut up and concentrate on your job since Guy can't help us now?' Captain Yamato shouted the two arguing ninjas. Said *cough mighty cough* Guy was lying on the floor unconscious.

Since all the ninjas on the boat were trying so hard to keep boat not to crush, they realized either thousands of red eyes floating in the air above the boat or their murmuring of unknown language and evil grins. After the murmuring of unknown creatures, the rain stopped pouring; the wind stopped blowing and the sky was cleared and a full red moon could be seen. Yes, you heard it right…. red moon. And ninjas on the boat fell asleep one after another.

After sometime later,

Naruto found himself sleeping on an old bed and a smelly old sheet lying on his body. _Oh great, now I sleeping on a smelly old bed in a large room. May be it is a dream..I better sleep back!_

After hearing his thoughts, a blond hair boy sitting other side of the room chuckled. When he heard chuckled, Naruto opened one eye to see the source of it and saw Akatsuki member Deidara who was trying so hard to suppress his chuckled. _Just Deidara...Wait, is that Deidara? The one who blew himself in the forest? Nah, why should I care? He was already dead._

'HE WAS ALREADY DEAD!' Naruto shouted and jumped up from the bed and scanned the room to , he must be strong enough to beat Pein but fighting against a ghost is a different matter. Tsunade-baachan once said there were no ninja techniques against ghosts.

But said the ghost was laughing so much that crystal tears gather in his baby blue eyes.

'Shut the hell up, brat! Are you trying to wake a corpse with your laugh?' An annoyed short red head glared at his partner before changing his glare to Naruto.

'So, why are you coming here, Jinchuuriki?'

But the one in question was not able to answer his question since he was very busy shouting many infamous words to make the two Akatsuki ghosts disappeared.

'FOR THE LAST TIME, WE ARE NOT FUCKING GHOSTS!' Sasori shouted furiously getting tired of two annoying blonds.

That got Naryto's attention. Naruto pouted and raised one his eyebrow while placing his hands on his hip and looked two Akatsuki ninjas from head to toe.

'I don't believe you. Ha I knew that I was dreaming. Man…you guys even annoy me in my sleep.'

Sasori threw kunai at Naruto and sketched his cheek.

'Is that a dream too, kuso gaki*? Stop fooling around and pay attention to your surrounding!'

Naruto became serious and looked around carefully. _I was in an old crushed ship…shouldn't I be on boat with Captain Yamato, Guy-sensei and Aoba? Did they kidnap me? Are the others okay? It was so quiet…I can't even hear sea gulls…this is not a good sign. What should I do?_

'Shut up and listen what we going to say, un! First, we don't kidnap you and we saved you. Second, your comrades are in Owari* town. Third, you are not only in the ocean but also in front of the town named Owari,un!' Deidara leaded Naruto to the front gate of the town.

'Now Jinchuuriki, make your choice here. Once you stepped in this gate, the percentage of getting out is nearly zero. 'Sasori said looking into Naruto's eyes gently but seriously.

'I won't go back. I will save my comrade no matter what!' Naruto said in determined voice and walked towards the gate but was stopped by Deidara who grabbed his wrist.

'We better not separated if we want to recuse our friends, un!'

'Who do you want to save?'

'Itachi and Hidan, un!'

~~~~~TBC~~~~~

kuso gaki= damn brat

Owari= the end

Is it nice or bad? Please review. ^_^


End file.
